One Piece Wars
by Ralman23
Summary: A long, long time ago...in a galaxy far, far away...the war has only begun, forced into slavery, a boy must rise into power, and stop the evil that has been suffering in the galaxy.. [Updated]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here are some facts before you read the story.**

 **1\. The Force has 3 types like Haki, I collaborated on the idea of having Observation Force, Armament Force, and Conquers' force. If you're a Star Wars fan and you don't know what Haki is or anything about One Piece, don't worry, the story shall explain.**

 **2\. No, Star Wars character will appear in this. This is rather One Pece characters in the Star Wars universe, with MINOR differences.**

 **3\. The Empire and the World Government are known as the Imperial Government, in this story.**

 **4\. I suggest listening to both One Piece and Star Wars music together for interesting sounds.**

 **5\. Planets will based off some arc, and the others from Star Wars exist.**

 **6\. Luffy is somewhat like Luke and Anakin kind of character, is the main character (DUH!).**

 **7\. Zoro and Brook are Jedi.**

 **8\. Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp are smugglers**

 **9\. Nami and Robin are thiefs and bounty hunters.**

 **With that being said, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakened**

You see in the galaxy, there is no such thing, as normal, well not at least to these guys.

A man with a large afro, carrying a purple lightsaber cane-like hilt, and a strange robe around his skeleton body. Another man with green hair, carrying three lightsaber hilts was walking with the man in the strange afro in the town of Shells Town of the planet Morgan. The planet is being under controlled by Governor Spandam.

The planet Morgan exists in the East Rim of the Galaxy **(A/N East blue is called East rim in this universe)**

Governor Spandam is the rulre of the station of the Government's most powerful Sith assassin organization, CP9, and controls the space imperial station known, as Enies Lobby.

The man with the large afro, known as, Brook asked his companion "Yohohoho! Master Zoro, you sense that?"

The companion known as Zoro replied "I do. The Force is strong with this being. Someone is following."

Both whip out their lightsabers, Zoro only takes out one, due to the 2, trying to complete the mission, as Brook clashes with the enemy attacking, the enemy has a strange appearance, a long nose that is square, almost like their friend, Usopp, and carries a red lightsabers. The three clash, making sounds, attracting the Marine Stormtroopers, and attracting the attention of another group.

* * *

"Damn it! Those two are messing up our mission." A girl wearing a mandalorian armor, colored orange, and has orange hair.

"Nami, it might be because they're fighting one of CP9 assassins, Darth Kaku," said the woman with tan skin, wearing a similar armor to Nami, except her colored armor is purple.

"I know Robin, but do they have to attract the attention of the troops." Nami stated.

Robin smirked and replied "They're Jedi. What did you expect?"

Nami sighed "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

 **I'll end it there. Hope you like it and pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**At wounds(guest) thank you for your review. Of course, who wouldn't want OP and SW xover. Honestly, I don't know why everyone else has never thought of this crossover. And if Oda were to direct a Star Wars movie, given any chance, I would 100% approve. Enjoy!**

 **Also, this chapter and from here on out will explain how the Straw Hats met. (Pretimeskip versions).**

 **P.S. I borrowed inspiration from Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **Another thing to expect is that the Grand Line will be called Grand Galaxy with strange space and wormholes...uh, you know read the story and I'll explain.**

 **Also, sorry to any female that will may possibly threatened/kill me for doing this, but Nami and Robin are in slave outfits (Yes, the one from Episode 6 where Leia was captured by Jabba the Hutt. Also, The Going Merry and Thousand Sunny is there ship, combined, as you will see in the story).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Introduction**

 **(10 days earlier)**

* * *

 **A long time ago... In a galaxy far, far away...**

 **(Cue Star Wars theme)**

 **One Piece Wars**

 **Episode I**

 **CP9 Menace**

 **It is a time of corrupt and crime in the galaxy. The Sith have taken control the Grand Galaxy. Order 66 has been put into place. Jedi are being ANNIHILATED. Only two survived, possibly.**

 **However, the Imperial Government have built a new battle station, known as, Enies Lobby. With this new battle station, criminals are being tortured, and are sent there for information on certain objects known as, Force Fruits, fruits that grant people powers, and can only be affected by sea water. The leader of this new battle station is known as, Governor Spandam.**

 **Spandam has an organization known as, CP9. CP9 is a Sith assassination organization. There are multiple stations connected to Enies Lobby, and in order to stop this threat. A group of 9 people have assembled to take on the challenge that is CP9. Whoever these people are, it would be certainly that their destinies shall be unfolded...**

* * *

A Hammerhead-class Cruiser approaches the Enies Lobby station.

A man with a pale man of slim stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He has black markings around his large eyes, and his narrow nose is a dark red, fond of leather, and wears a brown studded leather mask which covers the bridge of his nose and scars on his moderately high forehead just above his eyebrows, right cheek, and strong chin, as well as long brown leather gloves and a black high-collared leather vest with matching pants separated by a studded belt. He has white shoes with brown tassels extending from their heels, and wears a long-sleeved light gray shirt decorated with a diagonal squiggle pattern below his vest with the collar turned up. His face is very expressive, and he has a large smile that causes his slightly angular eyebrows to narrow in slightly. This is the man known as Governor Spandam.

As, the docking door, opens, a man with a top hat, and a pigeon, approaches Spandam.

"Governor Spandam, it is an honor to meet you." The man stated, as he bowed down.

Spandam said with glee "Darth Lucci, I haven't expected the 5 Emperors to send you. Any news?"

Lucci replied "Yes, as a matter of fact, CP9 has felt a presence in the Force, a very powerful presence."

Spandam stared in shock and asked "What do you mean, very powerful presence?"

Lucci replied glaringly "What I mean is that the powerful presence could be Jedi." Spandam had a dumb look on his face, and started to laugh.

"Fuhahahahahahahaha! Jedi! Jedi are extinct, Lucci. You think they're still alive." Spandam continued to laugh.

Lucci said daringly "You know, the 5 Emperors, also told me that if you were to piss me off. I could kill you with a swing of my Lightsaber."

Spandam gulped and stopped laughing.

Lucci said, as he walked passed him, "Now, shall we begin business."

* * *

Two Jedi, Zoro and Brook walk around in a desert planet, known Tattooine.

Brook exclaimed "Yohohohohohohohoho! I would see through the desert, yet I don't have any eyes. Force! This desert sure is annoying!"

Zoro stated "Yeah, ever since Order 66 happened, we've been hiding for what 5 years?"

"It's only been 3 months, Master Zoro." Brook stated firmly.

Zoro was shocked and stayed quiet until the rest of the walk.

* * *

"Are they onto us?" a man with a cigarette and blonde hair asked, as he was riding on the speeder. Piloting it was a man with a long nose, known as Usopp.

"I don't kno-Aaaaah!" Usopp turned to see more Marine Troopers following them and firing at them.

"Surrender yourself!" shouted a trooper.

The man with the blonde hair, known as, Sanji shouts "Like hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, an important reason why this is short is because I have so many things to deal with my family, until that is resolved the chapters will be longer, I promise, next chapter will deal with Nami and Robin, and Luffy being introduced.**

 **Also at Wounds(Guest) Yes, Mihawk will come back, that was actually intended to be a major plot point, I wanted to convey later on in this story, so thanks for asking.**

 **Also at DjGinsu13, we'll see once the story develops.**

 **Plus, I have an outline planned for this story, so don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story.**

 **Just that my other stories needed to be done, as well.**

 **So, anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Intro Part 2**

* * *

The troopers fire at them.

Usopp screams as he pilots the speeder, turning right and left, turning 30 degrees to avoid the Marine Troopers.

Two of them follow Sanji and Usopp.

Meanwhile...

"Aaaaaah! They're following us, Franky!" Chopper yelled.

"Not on my watch, little man!" Franky pilots the speeder, three Marines follow them on speeder and firing their blasters.

"Damn them! They really piss me off! Where's Sanji and Usopp? Did they get the package?!" Franky state4d and asked, till he heard a voice from behind, saying "Yeah, we got it!" It was Sanji, as Usopp flies off a ramp with a speeder, and lands right behind Franky and Chopper, and the two Marines that were chasing them, crashed onto the other three Marines that were following Franky and Chopper.

"Phew, that was close." Chopper said, he transformed into a hairy ape-like creature, and punched Franky on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Franky stoutly asked.

"That was for making so much noise, you dumb droid! You attracted the attention of those troopers." Chopper retorted.

Franky shouts "First of all, I'm not one of those piece of crap droids, I'm a cyborg, damn it! Cyborg! And second that wasn't me, it long nose here!"

Usopp screeched, as Sanji yelled "So, it was you, shithead!"

Usopp retorted "None of this wouldn't have happened, if it wasn't for someone flirting with the female troopers."

"Hey, they were hot and delegate. Those guys shouldn't have touched them, so hard." Sanji remarked.

"Ugh, whatever... Let's just get our credits for this package." Franky remorsed


	4. Chapter 4

**As, promised this chapter is longer, and more plot is revealed. YAY! So, anyway enjoy.**

 **P.S. I have made an exception to a certain rule about how no SW characters would appear, yeah, I changed it because I didn't know how to convey this story into a lot of stories, so anyway let me explain how this goes:**

 **One Piece Wars [Based off Star Wars Episode 1 with little Easter eggs from ANH and CP9 saga]**

 **One Piece Wars: Episode II: Attack on Alabasta [Based of the Baroque Works saga; East blue saga, Jaya Arc, and Episode 2]**

 **One Piece Wars: Episode III: War of the Best [Based of episode 3 and summit war saga]**

* * *

 **Here are the stories where the SW characters will appear:**

 **One Piece Wars: Episode 4: A New Hope [Based on the original Star Wars and a little Fishman Island saga]**

 **One Piece Wars: Episode V: The Government Strikes Back [Based on ESB and Skypiea saga]**

 **One Piece Wars: Episode 6: Return of the King [Based on Episode 6 and Punk Hazard]**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Intro Part 3**

* * *

The four smugglers, Franky, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp approached a bar, till the bartender shouted "Hey, we don't serve their kind here?"

Usopp got offended "Hey!"

The bartender retorted "Not you! It! The droid!" He pointed towards Franky, who was outraged.

"Why, you?! let me at 'im!" Franky yelled, as Chopper and Usopp had to hold him back.

Sanji remarked "I know you don't like being outside, but if you don't go, Marines will come and get us."

Franky pouted and went outside, muttering about how one day droids will one day live peacefully with people.

"Anyway, enough of that. Let's go meet our buyer." Sanji stated, as Usopp and Chopper nodded.

They approached a table where their client said he/she would come. A few minutes passed, and two people started to come. A tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses. The woman right next to him, had short blond hair and bright green eyes. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes.

"Greetings, smugglers." The man said.

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, and called the woman 'cute.' She laughed.

He cleared his throat, as a sign of getting back into business.

Sanji stopped flirting and continued with the business. "Huh? Oh, so anyway, I got that the package that you wanted."

The man said, quickly "Bring it to me."

Usopp gave him, a metallic box, the man opened it, and grinned.

"So, how much?" Usopp asked.

"300 Credits and 2,000 Beris." The man replied, as he left the money on the table.

"Wow, that's a lot." Chopper muttered, as Usopp shushed him.

"However, if I pry, what are we giving you?" Sanji asked.

The man glared, but replied with a you're-annoying-me-now kind of voice "None of your business."

The two left, and Sanji said "Sleemo..." He got up, took the money they left behind, as Usopp and Chopper cheered. They exit the bar, and approached Franky outside, who was still muttering about this kind of racism against droids.

Franky looked at the money bags, and cheered. Sanji smiled and said "Alright, guys let's return this to the Merry, and see where we go from this dump."

* * *

Two girls in slave outfits were running away. They were wearing bikini-style outfits consisted of high-heeled open-toed sandals, two golden bracelets, hair fasteners, burgundy veils that were attached to two skirt plates, and a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with a thin string. They are running from bodyguards that were protecting a Celestial Hutt, that they stole money from.

"Come on, Robin! This way!" Nami said to Robin, as they both turned into an alleyway. The men pursued, but saw no one, as if they just disappeared.

One bodyguard suggested, "Hey, maybe they went that way." And so they followed in whatever direction they went to.

Nami laughed "Hahaha! Those idiots!" Robin giggled, as well, and suggested "Now, let's change out of these outfits, before they catch us."

Nami said "Sure."

* * *

[Back at Enies Lobby]

Spandam approached the center, and CP9 was there.

He stated "Gentlemen and... lady," He commented on Kalifa, before she glared at him.

Spandam continued "I purpose a new set of a weapon. I set my eyes on the Ancient Weapon Pluton."

CP9, all of them had there eyes' widened. Spandam noticed the looks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, and it was Jabra, the third strongest, who replied "No offense, chief, but Pluton hasn't been used by any Sith Lord in ages. In fact none of the Sith believed this weapon, nothing to be a myth, at least that's what the holocrons say."

Kaku added "Plus, the reason Pluton was created was destroy the galaxy, even planets. We only want to preserve the peace, not harm it."

Spandam asked "You Sith are very different from the ones, I'm used to. I thought, you Sith are supposed to be ruthless."

Lucci countered "Governor, watch your tongue, remember we have the power to end your life. Our power of Rokushiki, a powerful use of the Force, trained by Sith masters for ages. Besides, Pluton is a myth."

Spandam sneered "Not unless, we know there are blueprints. A man by the name of Cutty Flam holds them. A woman by the name Nico Robin knows how to read the Poneglyphs. Poneglyphs are giant, blue blocks inscribed with the script of an ancient language. This language will lead us to find the other Ancient Weapons."

Darth Blueno asked "How do you know this?"

Spandam replied "Let's just say, I have very good informants on this political stuff. You are to find Cutty Flam."

He shows a hologram of young man in his 20s, "Though don't let his appearance fool you. He isn't a droid, he just happens to look like one." he then showed the hologram image of a young 9 year old Nico Robin. "Nico Robin, now a bounty hunter, has an 79,000,000 Beri on her head. For being alive from her home planet of Ohara, 10 years ago, in the West Rim of the galaxy. Tomorrow, your mission starts."

CP9 left to their quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**As, promised this chapter is longer, and more plot is revealed. YAY! So, anyway enjoy.**

 **P.S. The sails are known as shields, and I'm making suggestions, as to what soundtracks you listen, as you read**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Intro Part 4**

* * *

A space pirate ship, known as the Miss Love Duck, large pink ship, with four large shields, one higher than the other three. Each shield has a pink heart, and the ship herself has two hearts on each side. The figurehead is of a duck.

Another ship passing, known as an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, led by Vice-Admiral Momonga of G-1, a man with a mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders, his coat lies a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie, plus he is of average height and very well-built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip or on his shoulder.

"Sir, incoming, reports of a pirate ship." A Marine stated looking at the scanners.

"What?" Momonga questioned, the pirates in this rim are weak. "Who's the pirate?" He asked, firmly.

"Uh...Captain 'Iron Mace' Alvida of the Alvida Pirates, has a bounty of 5,000,000 Beris, and is approaching to lot our ship." The marine stated.

"Is she insane? Does she not know the power of G-1 Marines? Guess not? Fire at the ship!" He ordered. The Marines did, as they were told, and fired.

* * *

[Back at Enies Lobby; Star Wars OST Enter Darth Maul plays]

Spandam spilled some drink on himself, "Damn it, not again!"

A Marine Stormtrooper approached him.

"Sir, a contact is calling through the holograms." He reported.

"Well, who is it!?" Spandam firmly yelled.

The marine got surprised by his yell, and reported "It... It's Darth Sidious, sir."

Spandam's eyes widened, like he wanted to pee in his pants, the marine took it, as a yes to answer his call.

Spandam stands before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

Spandam states "CP9 is on schedule, my Lord. I have the Imperial Senate bogged down in steps. By the time Enies Lobby comes up for preparations, they will have no choice but to accept control of the Ancient Weapon, Pluton. All I need is to find Nico Robin and Cutty Flam."

Sidious has a harsh look under his cloak "CP9, I have trained them, well. Governor. The 5 Emperors and I have come to a conclusion. We have a new enemy. I have foreseen a terrible future. The Pirate King Gold Roger, 22 years ago, was executed, during the Edd War. This now of course, evolved into the new Great Pirate Era, in order to find the great treasure, known as the One Piece. However, 2 years after that, the Government, issued a Clone Army from Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who died, before all of this could be answered."

Spandam was shocked and asked "Who...Who is our new enemy? And why are you recalling what had already happened?"

Sidious replied "Our new enemy is a group of pirates that will try to save Nico Robin and Cutty Flam. We must be cautious, Governor. Enies Lobby is something, I do not want be messed with. If the enemy is who I think it is, then you'll be in great trouble."

Spandam screamed "Aaaaah! Oh, wait?" He paused "Lord Sidious, what do you mean that pirates will save the Devil Child and Cutty Flam? Will someone infiltrate Enies Lobby? Who in there right mind would do so?"

Sidious replied "A man of D."

His hologram faded out of transmission, as Spandam yelled "Wait, my lord!"

* * *

[Back with the Jedi; One Piece OST Hungry Luffy plays] ]

Zoro and Brook walked across a alleyway, as they approach bodyguards chasing somebody, who stole money from the Celestial Hutts, but they ignored, silence was between the two, as to what has happened to them 1 year ago, when Order 66 was happening.

Zoro was the first to speak out of the duo, "Hey, Brook, hide your weapon," referring to his Lightsaber, "we don't want to cause any trouble. It's bad enough, we're no longer in the Temple, but doesn't excuse the idea, that we need to hide from everyone, especially the Government."

Brook remarked "Yohohoho, wise words, Master Zoro, Mihawk has trained you, well. However, do you know why the Government killed all the Jedi?"

Zoro replied having flashes and images of a little girl, being shot down by clones "They killed us because the Sith was taking over. They wear the symbol of the Dark Side, all over them. Ever since that Roger guy died. Things have been weary around the galaxy. Pirates have overwhelmed the Grand Galaxy. Though, I sense something is coming."

Brook agreed "I sense it, too. The tragedy of such a thing. Must we keep our identities, as Jedi as well." Zoro nodded, as if saying 'yes.' Brook sighed.

* * *

[Back at the Alvida Ship; Star Wars OST The Droid Invasion and The Appearance of Darth Maul]

The two ships were across from each other, firing, till a fat woman appeared on the flight deck, her name is Alvida. She orders "Alright, men. Who's the most beautiful of the galaxy?"

All of the men say 'You are, Captain.'

"Now, let's go onboard that marine Battleship, and loot the hell out of them." She ordered, while all the men shouted 'Yes, Captain.'

However, a small boy, with pink hair, and a marine t-shirt, went to the storage room. His name is Coby.

Meanwhile, the pirates and marines are clashing.

Blasters are fired everywhere. Alvida's ship attached itself to come aboard the Imperial Marine Star-Destroyer.

Men slaughtered, as Alvida smashes her mace, against a few of the Marines, herself, and Momonga clashes with her with his sword.

Meanwhile, back with Coby, he hides and starts to cry a bit, that is until a barrel starts rolling towards him, a barrel of beer that is...

Coby didn't know what to with it, so he decided to put it back into its place. He thought it was strange, considering the fact that an Imperial Battleship, comes to a planet, and is attacked by a pirate, though he suppose, maybe that's what a Marines' lifestyle is like. It was his dream to become a marine.

His thoughts were interrupted, as Alvida's men arrived from the hallway, and into the storage room.

"Well, its our favorite coward." One of them said.

"Hiding again from all the action? Eh, boy." Another said.

Coby panicked, he didn't know what to say, till he lied "No, way?! I was just bringing this barrel of beer over to you, guys."

One of them picked the barrel up, and said "This sucker's heavy."

Another brought a sword to his throat and threatened "You wouldn't mind if we take a drink, eh boy?"

Coby cried "You can't?! Lady Alvida will kill us, if she ever found out!"

Another threatened "Not, if you keep your trap shut? Right, boy."

"Eh. right." He sadly replied, and feeling scared.

One of them said, cracking his knuckles, "Watch me punch this thing open."

He took his time, but as soon as he was about to punch it open, someone came out of the barrel, and accidently punched the man, who tried to open the barrel.

"WHHHHHHOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I...SLEPT...SO...GREAT!" The person said, he stopped and looked at the person, he accidently punched on the floor.

"Who's that?" He asked, the other 2 pirates had their jaws open in shock, the person asked, "Who the hell are you, guys?"

"Who the hell are you?!" they yelled back at him.

"Your friend will a catch a cold, sleeping like that." The person commented, as he stepped out of the barrel, while the pirates retorted hysterically "You're the one who knocked him out?!"

One of the pirates held a sword up to his face, and he demanded "Hold on! Are you messing with us?! While you know good and well, that we're vicious pirates?!"

However, the person ignored him, and asked Coby, "I'm starving. Got any food?"

The pirate shouted "I'm talking to you?!"

"You damn brat!" The second one shouted, as they started to attack, but the fight ended, so quickly that the pirates were already on there knees, and whimpering in fright because there swords just broke, one asked him with a hint of fear in his voice, "Wh...Who are you?"

"Me? My name's Monkey D. Luffy. Hi. Hehe." He smiled, and the pirates just ran off, carrying their unconscious friend, while Coby gawking at him in awe.

"So, ah...what just happened?" Coby asked.

"Ya got me," Luffy said, not sure what was up with those two.

Coby then realized something and quickly started yelling at Luffy "Quick! You gotta run! Those guys will bring their friends and come and kill you!"

"Don't care, hungry." Luffy said, bluntly, while sniffing the air for food. Coby was surprised and yelled "Why are you so relaxed?! They're are hundreds of those pirates on another ship, attacking Marines, and looting their ship. When they come back here, they'll be waiting for an excuse to kill anything!"

Luffy didn't listen to Coby, as he went out the door, and into the hallway. Coby yelped and tried to pull Luffy back in, but he kept moving forward.

* * *

[Back at Enies Lobby; One Piece OST Harbor Village]

Lucci was busy drinking alcohol, while Kaku came in, sitting down, and relaxing.

"Mission starting, tomorrow." Kaku stated.

Lucci just stared at Kaku for awhile, before going back into his drink, Kaku sighed and said "So, what are we going to do?"

Lucci replied "Kaku, wait until we retrieve our enemy. The chief wouldn't like going over missions that haven't even begun, yet."

Kaku remarked "yeah, I know, but..."

Lucci sensed that Kaku was hiding something "But what?"

"I wanted to have a conversation with a mission. I mean we're Sith Assassins trained by the great Darth Sidious. I mean, all we could, you know, not be so focused on the mission for once." Kaku replied, hopelessly.

Lucci smirked "Heh, what the hell? I'll try to talk with you."

Kaku smiled "You will?" Lucci nodded.

Meanwhile, with Spandam. He ponders about what Lord Sidious, scared to death, that maybe his plans to take over the galaxy with the Ancient Weapon Pluton.

'Damn it! This is so critical. If, I send CP9 on their mission now, all would go to hell. But if I send them tomorrow, my plans, maybe get ruined. And what was he talking about a man of D. will come and save Cutty Flam and the bitch of a woman. Wait, let's try to calm down.' He thought, as he took a breath, and calmed himself down.

* * *

[Back with Luffy and Coby; Star Wars OST Binary Sunset]

As, Coby tried to pull Luffy back, he kept moving forward, not trying to pay attention, whatsoever, only trying to find food. He found to a storage room filled with food, and went to eat a crate of apples.

"So, are we on a pirate ship or marines?" Luffy asked with a mouthful.

Coby exclaimed "I told we're on a pirate ship! Haven't you been paying attention?"

Luffy replied calmly, while still eating the apples, "Nope."

Coby sighed and explained "Well, anyway, the pirate ship we're on is under the command of Lady Alvida."

"Ah, who cares? Say, are there any other ships or escape pods, I could use?" Luffy asked. Coby replied "I think there are a few. Why do you ask?"

"Good, mine got caught by a big black hole." Luffy stated.

"That big one outside?! NO way! You couldn't have survived that!" Coby cried in awe.

"Yep, I gotta say, it was one big surprise for me! Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed out loud, as he looked at Coby.

Coby stared at him, still in an awe and confusing look von his face. Luffy stopped laughing and asked "So, are you one of the pirates or the marines?"

Coby flinched and replied "Uh, I'm one of the pirates, but I hate pirates! You see, I accidently ended being Alvida's prisoner, after mixing my fishing boat with her pirate ship. Ever since then, I've been stuck under her shadow for 2 years. In order to live, I did whatever they ordered me to do, as a cabin boy."

"Gee, you're pretty stupid, you know that." Luffy said bluntly to Coby, as Coby remarked sadly "Gee, thank you for your honesty."

"If you hate it here, then just leave." Luffy offered to Coby.

"Are you kidding me?!" Coby cried. "No way! Na'ah! Just the thought of Alvida finding me and kill me makes me want to throw up!"

"So, you're a moron and a coward." Luffy laughed. "I hate people like you."

At first Coby felt sad a bit, but then he asked Luffy, "So, Luffy? What was it that got you to set your eyes on the galaxy?"

"Well, I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy replied happily. Coby's mouth opened in awe, as to what he just said.

He didn't speak for a few seconds, then he said only one word, "King...?"

Luffy replied "Yep."

"You serious?!" Coby asked out of disbelief.

"Yeah," Luffy said happily.

"But...," He thought for a second, till he shouted "That would mean you're a pirate, too!"

"Right." Luffy answered proudly.

"Your crew?" He asked.

"Don't have one yet, still looking for them." He replied firmly.

Coby froze, yet again in awe of what Luffy was telling him, its not that you hear this everyday. He then suddenly outbursts "King of the Pirates is a title given to one who has attended everything this galaxy has to offer! You're talking about seeking out the treasure of wealth, fame, and power! You're seeking the treasure, known as the One Piece!"

"Yep." Luffy said, yet again happily and firmly.

"Pirates from all over the galaxy are looking for that treasure, you know." Coby stated.

"Yeah, so?" Luffy asked, not caring about the other pirates finding the One Piece.

"No way! Its impossible! There's no way someone like you could ever reach the top of the Great Pirate Age! Ever since Order 66 happened between the extinction of Jedi. Pirates have increased recently, even more so, than when Gold roger was executed. There are just too many who are meaner and-."

He punched in face by Luffy, and landed face-planted on the floor.

"Ow!" He whined being hurt. "Why'd you hit me?" "Cause I felt like it." He replied casually speaking his mind.

Coby sat up, putting his hand on the injury where Luffy hit him, and stated "Wel, that's ok. I'm used to this kind of abuse by now. My crewmates hit all the time."

Luffy grabbed his hat, and explained "Its not about if I can, I'm doing it because I want to do it." He stared into his hat, thinking of the person, who gave him this hat, as a promise.

"I decided long ago, I was gonna become King of the Pirates." He stated his dream, as a fact, and he continued "And if I'm going to die, then I die."

Coby stared at Luffy, as if he never met a guy like him before. He felt very inspired by him to say his dream.

"I guess I never thought like that..." He thought for a second, then asked "Hey?" Luffy looked at him, putting his hat back on his head.

"Do you...Do you think I could join the Marines?" Coby stated. "Marines?" Luffy repeated in shock.

"Yes! Do you think I can do it? I've always wanted to hunt down criminals and pirates. To save this galaxy from evil." Coby asked, tears in his eyes.

"How would I know that?" Luffy answered.

"Yes, then I'm gonna do it." Coby remarked his statement to become a marine.

"I'm not gonna be a cabin boy for the rest of my life!" Coby stated, yet again his dream to become a marine.

* * *

[Back with Nami and Robin; One Piece OST Run Away]

Nami and Robin changed their slave outfits into their bounty hunter clothing. **[A/N: Think of Sabine from SW Rebels, but instead Nami's armor is orange and Robin's purple].**

They start to put on their helmets and fly off with their Jet-Packs, collecting the stolen money from the Celestial Hutt.

* * *

 **I'll end it there. Pls review, if that would be so great, and now I've decided that every Friday will be a new chapter, just not starting tomorrow.**

 **So, stay tuned, till next Friday for the next chapter.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry, guys, I haven't been updating this story, due to because I want to finish some of my other stories, so this will on hiatus for awhile.**


	7. Update Chapter

Update Chapter

Hey, guys just letting you know I will update this story in a bit a week.

Sorry, there were a lot of things happening this month that were bothering me, and I was busy updating all of my stories. Hopefully, I will get this this on track.

First off I just want to say no this story will be not be on hiatus, and second there a few chapters starting next Friday or Thursday, depending on how much work I have from my high school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'll admit it I've been procrastinating with this story for like three month or longer than that because I've been developing a writer's block, but now I'm back, so I'm sorry for such a long update. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hey, guys before you begin this chapter, I've rather found something strange about similarities to Haki and the Force.**

 **First of all, Observation Haki, the ability to predict moves is very similar, as to how Jedi can see when the opponent is ready to strike and blocks the strike, while lightsaber dueling**

 **Another is when the Star Wars title The Force Awakens, I noticed a lot of people weren't keen on the title, however, in the much more recent chapters of One Piece [Spoiler Alert!] Doflamingo 'awakens' his devil fruit, so could we see something similar in Episode 7, I don't think so, but hey, if anyone wants to make a theory out of it, go ahead.**

 **Lastly, I've have an idea, as to what Pluton maybe, I'd like to think of it, as more a Death Star kind of weapon.**

 **As, promised this chapter is longer, and more plot is revealed. YAY! So, anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Intro Part 5**

The guards ran towards the direction following Nami and Robin.

"Get back here!" One guard shouted, as he fired a shot from his blaster.

Nami and Robin dodged the blast, by moving to the side, as the blast hits a civilian in the shoulder.

Nami asks "Robin, do you think you can do that 'thing' you do?" Robin nodded as she started to cross her arms, resulting in the guards seeing her sprout arms onto them.

"What is this?! Some sort of Force Fruit power!" A guard exclaimed in fear of seeing this strange power.

Robin explained to them "I ate the Flower-Flower Force Fruit. It allows to sprout any part of my body onto another."

One guard cussed "Damn bit-!" A hand sprouted and covered his mouth.

Robin and Nami ran away from the guards, long enough for Robin's hands to unsprout from the guards, and the guards gave chase again, only to lose Nami and Robin.

"Damn! Where'd those girls go?!" One guard shouted.

* * *

(With Nami and Robin)

Nami laughed, as her and Robin fly off with their Jet-Packs, "Hahahahaha! Those idiot guards didn't know what to expect from us."

Robin giggled "They sure didn't. Let's return this money to our friend."

After a few minutes of flying, they landed near a Slave Quarters Row. They approached few of the slaves in their homes, trying to free each slave from their poor and desolate lives. They stole from that Celestial Hutt, Charloss the Hutt, about 3,987 B and 4,500 Credits.

After freeing the last slave, who was a little boy about 3, and his father hugged Nami and Robin, thanking them for freeing them by paying for them to be free. Nami and Robin left for a paces, put their helmets on, and flew off.

Nami stated to Robin "Robin, those slaves? They were so willing to be free."

Robin nodded "I know. That's the thing about slavery. Men, women, sons, and daughters are being sold into slavery here on this planet. Yet, the Imperial Government doesn't do anything to stop. Governor Spandam even promised the people that he will end the slavery from the Hutts. Just goes to show you, what politicians are willing say to get elected." Nami agreed with her statement.

Robin stated "Ever since that _massacre_ of the Jedi, 1 year ago, the Governement changed a lot of their views, and tried to force that the idea that the Jedi were never real upon the people. Yet, slacery was still occurring even before the massacre of the Jedi. This isn't the first time the Governement did something like this. My home planet Ohara was destroyed and the Government tried to cover it up, like Ohara wasn't event there."

Nami asked "Do you think the Governement will fall?"

Robin replied "I don't know."

* * *

(With Zoro & Brook)

"Master Zoro, you sense that? That power is from the Dark Side." Brook exclaimed.

Zoro's eyes widened "Yeah, I sense it. Where's it coming from?" They looked around, using the Force to detect where this powerful presence was coming from. They looked to see a Sith ship landing.

"This power is from an Inquistor. What is an Inquistor doing here?" Brook asked.

Zoro replied "Don't know. But keep your guard up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6: Intro Part 6**

The Sith ship landed and out came Marine Stormtroopers, out came a pale man with a slim appearance. He wore a dark brown T-shirt, orange pants, very decorated shoes, and a hat with a red plum. His name is Nero, a Sith Inquistor for CP9. He exited out of the hangar of his ship, as his troops assembled in two rows, faxing sideways to each other, leaving a middle pathway for the Inquistor to walk.

In a distance, Zoro and Brook were worried, but tried to conceal their Force Sensitivity from the Inquistor.

* * *

(With Luffy & Coby)

"I'll break out of here and catch Alvida myself!" Coby stated loudly, like as if Luffy's words guided him to do follow his dream. Then suddenly the ceiling started to break.

Coby shouted "What the-?!" As he moved back away, his confidence gone. "Who is that you're planning on catching, Coby?" Asked demandly the very harsh tone of Captain Alvida. She landed in a bang from the upper decks.

"The Marine Stormtroopers suddenly left to go to Tatooine. That left me a huge victory from the G-1 Marines. However, three men appeared and told me that an intruder was on board." She looked around to see where the intruder was hiding," she noticed Luffy and was not surprised, he looked very weak. "And you think this twig will help you?" She asked Coby, gesturing to Luffy, the smoke cleared and revealed her to be a very obese woman, having long wavy black hair, freckles on her cheeks, and carrying a huge Iron Mace.

"Well? Answer me!" She demanded from Coby, who only shook in terror, covering his face with his hands.

"Who're you going to catch?!" She asked demandly and harshly again. She glared at Coby for awhile, but en she turned to Luffy and smirked "Heh, well, I guess you're not Zoro the Pirate Hunter."

Luffy repeated the name "Huh, Zoro?"

* * *

(Back with Zoro & Brook)

Brook whispered "Oh, no...Master Zoro, what will we do? When they find us out as Jedi? We'll..." He was about to shed a tear, though he didn't have any eyes.

Zoro shushed him "Keep quiet! We don't want them to hear us talk about it. Just keep cool and we'll figure something out, ok Master Brook." He stated as he continued to stare at Nero; Brook and Zoro walked around to avoid attention.

Nero walked around, as the people that were arrested on Tattoine, were taking into a marine ship. Momonga arrived behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Momonga asked, "I had to leave because of how the space pirate Alvida was about to be captured had you not contacted me."

Nero replied "Yes, I believe there may be Jedi here. That's why I contacted you."

Momonga was shocked "Jedi? There are no Jedi here. You're delusional. They're extinct."

Nero smirked and snorted "Oh, come now Vice-Admiral Momonga. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was attacked only 1 year ago. It's obvious that there are or may be Jedi still roaming the East Rim."

Momonga asked "Why would Jedi come to the East Rim?"

Nero replied "The East Rim is at least place anyone could expect Jedi hiding in this armpit of the Galaxy. Plus, I've sensed two presences here on this planet. CP9 is also coming here for Nico Robin and Cutty Flam. However, I've warned Governor Spandam of upcoming Jedi here."

* * *

Flashback

 _Nero bows before Darth Sidious in a hologram and Governor Spandam._

 _"Master Sidious, I've felt a presence on Tattotine. It was like powerful, similar to a Jedi." Nero stated._

 _"Investigate immediately, Nero. These Jedi must die. Not only that I hear Cutty Flam and Nico Robin are on hiding on Tattooine. Be careful for the Pirates as well. That will your mission, Inquistor." Sidious ordered, as he ends his transmission, Nero bows and gets up right away._

 _Spandam stated "Search and destroy the Jedi, Nero!"_

* * *

(With Nami and Robin)

Nami and Robin walked around out of the Slace Quarter Row and into the spaceport town, Mos Eisely.

"Mos Eisely Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Robin stated, as Nami nodded.

Nami stated "Mos Eisely is known as the galaxy's armpit. I guess there are worse parts of the anatomy where we could be stuck."

Robin agreed "I agree. You know Mos Eisley was built from the beginning from commerce in mind. It was founded as a substitute for the nearby, yet more expensive Anchorhead. Located around the crash site of the _Dowager Queen_ , the survivors of this crash originally named it 'Eisley.' They later renamed it to fit with other towns such as Mos Espa, and Mos Gamos. These same immigrants would later found the planet's future capital, Bestine. The city was reputed as being a hub for shady people and illegal activity, most notably the smuggling of spice and illegal arms. The city didn't have enough customs officers to keep up with the crime and even when criminals were caught, they were often successfully bribed the officers."

Nami was astonished by the history of Mos Eisley. She gestured towards a giant Colony ship on top of a building, "Is that it?" Robin looked at her direction, she nodded and replied "Yes, that's the one."

Silence stood between the two female thieves as Nami suggested "Hey, want to go somewhere to eat. I really know a nice cantina we can dine."

Robin smiled "I would love to go to this cantina." Nami giggled with glee, quickly grabbed Robin by her wrist, and ran in a flash.

* * *

(Back with Luffy and Coby)

Alvida decided not to go on with talking with Luffy, as she glared down at Coby. "Coby," she barked and Coby jumped at her tone of voice, "who's the most beautiful woman of all in the galaxy?"

Coby stuttered to talk "Well... That would be... Of course..."

"Hey, Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked bluntly as he gestured towards Alvida. Everyone was silent for such a moment. Coby and Alvida gawked at him, and even the crew members of Alvida's crew were sticking out there heads through the hole Alvida made, were staring at him in shock. "Oh, no!" One of the Pirates above them shouted in fear.

Alvida looked like she was about to snap at Luffy for what he just said. Her face was filled with a lot of fury. "YOU RUNTS!" She barked with fury, bringing her mace swinging down at Luffy, who easily jumped up and landed right to next to Coby once Alvida smashed the floor. That attack sent a lot of shrapnel everywhere.

"Let's go!" Luffy said with excitement and wit as he grabbed Coby's arm, and together, they went flying through the hole, as Coby was holding onto Luffy in horror.

Luffy was already fighting the whole crew; each one jumping around and smacking them. He treated them like they were rag dolls. Though a lot of Alvida's crew chased Luffy across the deck. "Aaah! It's not fair to attack with more people!" Luffy shouted a she ran across, he grabbed a mast with his left hand and still ran.

The crewmembers stopped to see his arm started to stretch. He ran too far, and they started to scream and ran away from him, Luffy turned his head towards them and states "Gotcha!" The crewmembers still run away, as Luffy shouted "Gum Gum Rocket" he stretched back and knocked out the rest of the crewmembers, shocking Coby and Alvida.

Coby asked "Luffy... What are you?" Seeing this ability was something unique and strange.

Luffy simply and happily grabbed his cheek and stretched it "I'm a rubberman"

"So, you're... made of rubber?" Coby repeated in disbelief as to what he just heard, though he was unaware that Alvida was standing right behind him.

"So, you've eaten one of the Force Fruits, right?" Alvida asked, however she already knew the answer to her question.

"Yep, I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit," Luffy stated and confirming what his power is, as he lets his cheek snap back into place.

"I've heard rumors about it, but I haven't seen any proof of them before today," Alvida said, then she continued "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate." Luffy corrected her.

"Pirate?" Alvida snorted in disbelief, and rolled her eyes "All by yourself in the galaxy?"

Luffy continued talking "Today it's just me. But I'll find my crew tomorrow. Or next week or something. I need, I don't know, like maybe ten guys. Yeah, ten." He decided on his own.

Alvida laughed and stated, "Tell me. If we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag... then that makes us enemies am I right?"

Coby tried getting his attention "Luffy? Let's go," he whispered in fear.

Luffy asked confusingly "But why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is. And all of all the villainous cheats in all of the galaxy she's easily the most..." Coby stopped in the middle of his sentence, as he stared at Luffy.

"Go on, tell me?" Alvida asked with a wide grin.

Coby was shaking in fear, teeth grinding as he tried to say his words to Alvida. Then he yelled out as he looked at Alvida dead-on into her eyes, "You're the most... Ugliest thing on the seas!"

Luffy just started bursting out laughing, however Alvida was not at all so happy, she glared at Coby darkly.

"Waht did you say!?" Alvida demanded in rage, and Coby was terrified, but he didn't back down, and he yelled "I'm leaving and I'm gonna join the Marines!"

Coby continued "Then I'm gonna spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!"

"Do you have any clue to what you're saying to me right now?" She asked him angrily.

* * *

I'll end it there and hope you enjoyed it. Also, happy thanksgiving, although that was yesterday...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7: Final Intro Part 7**

(With Luffy, Coby, and Alvida)

"Of course I do and I'm gonna do what I want and no one's gonna stop me! When I join the Marines, first I'll catch your lousy ass first!" Coby shouted firmly to Alvida.

Alvida finally snapping out of pure anger, held her mace high, and screaming "Little brat!"

Coby froze out of fear, thinking about how he has regrets of what he said to Alvida.

Luffy stopped laughing, and stood in front of Coby. "Well said!" He said to Coby, while taking the full blunt of the iron mace.

Coby gasped out awe and shock.

Luffy grinned and stated "That won't work."

Alvida was shocked in disbelief "What?"

"Cause I'm rubber." He tells Alvida, pulling his arm back, stretching it far as possible across the ship.

"Gum... Gum... PISTOL!" He shouted bringing back his arm, and punching Alvida in the gut, sending her flying off across her ship.

"Let's go, Coby!" Luffy shouted to him, as the duo ran across the hallway. As they ran, they heard footsteps coming down up ahead from another hallway.

"Crap! Marines!" Luffy cussed.

Luffy ordered "Quick! Coby find a place to hide!"

Coby exclaimed "Wait! What do you mean hide?!" He then noticed something behind Luffy, and ran towards it. He knew it as he saw what it was.

"Luffy, I found an escape pod!" Coby shouted.

Luffy stated with glee "Really! What a relief?! Get in, Coby!" as he and Luffy entered, one Marine stated "I think I heard voices coming from this hallway. However, before they could reach where Luffy and Coby were at. The escape pod jettisoned out of Alvida's ship.

* * *

(At Enies Lobby)

Darth Lucci, Darth Kaku, and Darth Jabra bow down as a hologram of Darth Sidious appears.

"Why have you, three, contacted me?" Sidious asked so vicious in his tone.

Jabra replied "Forgive us, master, but we, CP9, have a felt a disturbance in the Force."

"The disturbance is nothing to worry about. Besides, shouldn't you be heading for your mission now?" Sidious asked annoyed.

"Yes, Lord Sidious." All three Sith assassins said stimulanously.

* * *

(Back with Luffy & Coby)

Coby stared at the void of space, he couldn't believe he was finally free after two years of slavery under Alvida's rule.

"I can't believe we escaped." Coby said, while Luffy cheered "What fun!"

Coby, now turning to Luffy, "So, Luffy? If you're going to search for the legendary treasure One Piece, then that means you're headed for the Grand Galaxy. The guys I've talked about that place call it a Battleships' Graveyard."

"Right, that's why I need an extra strong crew." Luffy stated confidently, looking back at Coby, "You, guys mentioned some pirate hunter. What's he like?"

"Oh, you mean Zoro? Last I heard he was nowhere to be seen, except on Tatooine." Coby replied.

"Oh, so he's a weakling then." Luffy said, without even thinking about it.

"No, you're very wrong!" Coby explained "Some say he was once a Jedi, disguised as demon, so violent and brutal, that he was expelled from the Jedi Order. Even after Order 66 happened, no one knows what happened to him after that."

Coby then blinked, realizing why Luffy was asking such a question. "Hey, wait a minute. Why are you asking about Zoro anyway?"

Luffy grinned as he answered "I figure if he is good enough to join my crew. Not only that he's a freaking Jedi!"

Coby's mouth fell open and froze. "Chasing him down is just plain reckless!" Coby shouted at Luffy.

"You never know he might jump at the chance to join." Luffy said optimistically.

"He was expelled from the Jedi Order. That's makes him a bad guy in my book!" Coby shouted, but like before when they met at Alvida's ship, Luffy punched him, again.

"OW! Why'd you hit me?!" Coby asked, as his eyes were watering.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy replied bluntly.

The escape pod started to fell like it was about to move a bit faster in the atmosphere of the planet.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"We're coming down onto the planet! Brace yourself, Luffy!" Coby shouted as he prepared to hold onto something.

* * *

(With Zoro & Brook)

Zoro and Brook enter the cantina, where it is filled with exotic and weird alien creatures.

Zoro whispered "Look alive, and hide your weapon. We don't want any trouble here."

Brook whispered back "Yohohoho! Yes, of course even though I'm dead! Yohohoho!"

They take two seats at the bar.

Across from them, seating in a booth is the bounty hunters Nami and Robin.

Nami is drinking Corellan Wine, about 5 cups were on the table. Robin was noticing something was off about Nami, so she decided to ask "What is it, Nami?"

Nami turned to her slowly, "What is what?"

"You, silly. Why are you dazing and not drinking?" Robin asked.

She gestured towards the two men, sitting across from them, one had green hair, the other an Afro.

"What? Do you know those men?" Robin asked wondering what was she going on about.

Nami replied "No, I don't know those men. But there is something _off_ about them?"

Robin asked "Well, what makes you say that?"

Nami replied, while taking a sip from her wine, "I don't know, but my guess it isn't something good, nor bad."

Unbeknownst to Nami and Robin, Zoro was also listening to their conversation, using the power of the Observation Force.

Brook, however, interrupted his concentration on the Force, by stating, "Well, Zoro, I need to go to the bathroom, right now."

Zoro growled and asked "How can you go to the bathroom, even though you're a skeleton?"

Brook was about to reply, but was interrupted by a large, multiple-eyed Creature giving Brook a rough shove. The creature asks Brook question, he didn't the Creature's native tongue, so he said "Sorry, I don't speak your language." He knew the Creature is just drunk. So, he tries to ignore him and tries to go head for the bathroom.

However, a friend of the Creature, who happens to be a short Human with an even smaller rodent-like beast joining his friend for a drink, at least that's what Brook thought. The Human states "He doesn't like you." Brook tried to ignore him and just humbly apologized "I'm sorry." The Human, now pestering, Brook with a taunt "I don't like you either." The Creature is now agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the nervous, skeleton Jedi.

The Human states firmly, "Don't insult us. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

Brook humbly stated "I'll be careful then."

The Human abruptly shouted "You'll be dead!"

The two of them were about to do something, until Zoro came up to them from behind and asked "What hell do you two think you're doing to my friend?"

The Human rudely stated to Zoro "You stay out of this! Mind your own business!"

They turn to attack Brook, such as the Creature sends a powerful blow, sending Brook sailing across the room, crashing through tables, and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. The monster draws a laser pistol from his belt and fires it at Zoro. The bartender panics and shouts "No blasters! No blasters!"

With no other choice, Zoro whips out one of his three lightsabers, and cuts the Creature's and Human's arms off in a flash that you couldn't even see him moving.

Everyone in the bar just stares at Zoro for awhile, he knew why they're staring at him, and he even mutters "Uh... oh..." He turns off his lightsaber. Immediately, trying to make it look like nothing happened, he went towards Brook, who rubs his bruised head, approaches Zoro with new sense of respect from his Jedi friend.

"You, ok?" Zoro asked him, Brook replied happily "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Zoro stated "We better get out of here. The Marines will be coming for us." As Zoro said that, he and Brook ran for it outside the cantina, leaving everyone in the cantina, shocked.

Nami exclaimed "That... they're Jedi!"

Robin was even surprised "I thought they were almost all extinct. I didn't realize they would be here in this part of the galaxy."

* * *

I'll end it there.


End file.
